


Food Gobblers

by Phoenixs_Echo



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Hissatsu Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Echo/pseuds/Phoenixs_Echo
Summary: Birds crowd stadiums for the food, Asuto’s seagulls aren’t about to miss out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Food Gobblers

Asuto had a clear shot at the goal, this would put Raimon ahead by two points and most certainly bring down any anxiety that might still plague the team from their poor first half.

Shooting the ball up, he followed behind as his seagulls began to swarm the ball in a rush of gold. His leg smashed the ball down with all his might.

“Golden Gu-“

Suddenly, with a loud squawk, the ball diverted sharply off course. Asuto landed awkwardly in astonishment. He couldn’t have missed that badly.

But that was only the start. The ball- and seagulls- kept heading to the side, over the line causing the game to hold with the ref’s whistle, and straight into the crowd.

Asuto’s eyes widened as the people began to scramble away from the rampaging ball.

“Asuto! What are you doing?!” He thought that might have been Mansaku calling from the defence.

“I-I didn’t,” a plum of smoke followed a loud crash. Within seconds the stands were emptied, the stranglers being chased off by the gold coloured birds.

When the dust settled both teams stared, dumbfounded. The soccer ball had finally stopped flying around and so had the birds who were now wolfing down french fries and remnants of hotdogs that had been abandoned in the chaos.

“H-hey! Get back down here!” Asuto yelled, cupping his mouth. “Stop it you guys!”

The seagulls barely acknowledged him and, realizing there were no more scraps, set their sights on the other side of the stadium. The ball began to glow yellow as the birds took flight.

“Asuto! They’re going to attack the other side!” Hiura called, running up to his friend.

“I know! But how do we stop them?”

Reaching the fresh stands, the seagulls dived down, snatching food right from the hands of the scrambling spectators. A kid battled with one over his ice cream, holding it as far from the bird as possible, swatting at it, until another grabbed the cone with its talons and the kid had to hold on with both hands. The tug of war lead to a crushed cone and smooshed ice cream as the kid’s parents whisked him off.

“Stop it now!” Asuto cried desperately as the birds continued their onslaught.

“I have an idea,” Hiura declared. “I’m sorry Asuto.”

“Wha?” Asuto stumbled back as Hiura began the start of his own hissatsu.

“Cold Snap!”

The ice beam headed straight for the ball, freezing it in place. It fell to the ground, still encased, along with the seagulls.

Asuto let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Hiura!”

“What were you thinking?” Goujin stormed up. “That wasn’t even close to the goal!”

“I don’t know what happened! I swear! They just took off!”

“Well you’d better find a way to rain them in,” Kozoumaru crossed his arms. “We can’t have them going off on a rampage during the tournament, it would disgrace hissatsu techniques and soccer.”

Asuto’s eyes widened. “Disgrace... soccer?” He whispered. Then a stern look very unlike him crossed his face and he turned around.

“Asuto? Where are you going,” Hiura asked almost hesitantly.

Asuto didn’t answer as he headed inside and up to the stands.

He found the ball along with his flock of seagulls just beginning to de-thaw from Hiura’s hissatsu.

They stumbled around and, realizing their master was so close, they turned to look at him, only to shrink back at the glare Asuto was giving them.

“I will not allow you to soil the game I love! If you cannot follow my lead I will have no choice but to ban you from playing. I won’t let you scare or hurt people.”

The birds squawked, this time timidly, and hung their heads.

Asuto picked up the ball, a silent order telling them to return.

They began to struggle to their feet, flopping around weirdly. It was then Asuto realized, they were fat. Too fat to fly even.

He sweat dropped.

“Your first punishment is a diet,” he gave a pause in thought. “And rehabilitation for your food choices.”


End file.
